


KINGDOM OF LIES

by AbbyALee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Jotunheim, Jotunheimr, Midgard, Miðgarðr, ninerealms, norse gods, Ásgarð
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyALee/pseuds/AbbyALee
Summary: "You can't lie to me," I bayed, "You can't, because you know I'll see right through your bullshit.""Then, (Y/n), why have you allowed me to lie to you every single day?" He turned to me, smirking."Because- because," I frowned, "You're lying now. You haven't lied to me everyday.""Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow, "But I have."{Loki Laufeyson x Reader}





	1. Introduction, Information, Playlist

**Introduction:**

❝In which, the reader plays perfectly into Loki's hands.❞

**Information:**

This book contains violence (ie: murder, fighting, etc.), strong language (ie: fuck, shit, asshole, etc.), and mature, fantasy themes (ie: abuse, crime, murder, etc.). These should be all the warnings to this book, if not I will put a warning on each separate chapter. This book contains mature themes, if you cannot handle things such as these (ie: crime, swearing, violence, etc.) then I suggest you do not read this book.

Please, refrain from leaving rude comments on this book, for as I'm working very hard on it. Some subjects may be strong and hard to handle. What I do not consider rude, is if you're laughing at something I put in there to be funny. Or if you're making a joke about a phrase that was in the chapter or what a character said.

**Playlist:**

1. Something To Remind You- Staind

2.Not Meant to Be- Theory of a Deadman

3. Talking to Myself- LINKIN PARK

4.Breaking the Habit- LINKIN PARK

5.The Life- Hinder

6.You Make Me Sick- Saving Abel

7.I Don't Care- Apocalyptica

8.Got It Made- Theory of a Deadman

9.Riot- Three Days Grace

10. Inside- Theory of a Deadman

11.Waiting for the End- LINKIN PARK

12.This Life- Primer 55

13.Put That Record On- Hinder

14.Devil Without Cause- Kid Rock

15.Faint- LINKIN PARK

16.2 Sides of Me- Hinder

**Regulations (MUST READ):**

1\. NO RUDE/HATE COMMENTS (As stated above.)

2\. BE NICE IN THE COMMENTS. If you are being rude to another person, I will politely ask you to leave; if you don't I will block you and I'm pretty sure that refrains people from leaving comments on my books.

3\. GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO NEW/RECENT FANS. We were in their place at some point. If they ask a question, politely answer it or kindly point them to a reliable resource.

4\. NO FIGHTING IN THE COMMENT SECTION. I don't care what you're arguing about. If you have something rude or obnoxious to say, then leave.

5\. USE THE GOLDEN RULE. Treat others how you want to be treated. Treat each other kindly and with respect.

6\. HAVE FUN.

7\. ENJOY MY BOOK!


	2. The Parents Background

Asgardians have never been known for their mercy. Mercy is seen as a sign of weakness to them. There is no such thing as mercy on Ásgarðr [Old Norse (World of the Gods and Goddesses)] or Asgard. If you do wrong, you best expect the worst. You can plead for mercy, but the chance of you actually receiving any is extremely low. As said before, they have no mercy; meaning if you're put on death penalty for what you did- no matter how small- there is no way you can plead your way out of it.

There were Midgardian people on Asgard, being those who were rescued from slavery in Jötunheimr [Old Norse (World of the Giants)] or Jotunheim. Mortals were grateful; but what the Asgardians realized, was that what they were doing was an act of mercy. So, as a result, King Odin put a stop to bringing those stuck in Jötunheimr to Asgard.

Odin had two choices: kill the mortals, or send them home to Miðgarðr [Old Norse (World of the Humans)] or Midgard. He found killing them would be useless, considering the fact they would've died due to the cold weather or at the hands of a frost giant in Jötunheimr. He sent them back to Earth- the Midgardian home of mortals- with one exception. He would kill those who did not work in their time on Asgard. Which was most, every 1 out of 15 people got to go home. Out of 450 People rescued. Only 30 people were returned to Midgard.

Eventually, war broke out between Jötunheimr and Ásgarðr. Ásgarðr, in the end, won. King Odin defeated Laufey, only to be stuck with another battle with himself. There was a baby boy. Odin showed mercy, taking the boy- Loki- back to Ásgarðr. He altered Loki's appearance, making him look as a normal Asgardian. Loki became Odin and Frigga's son, as well as brother to their son, Thor.

"Do not fear, little one." Odin had said, "You shall have no worry. I will take care of you."

Baby Loki had wept and wept, until in Asgard, in Frigga's arms. Frigga calmed him down, and felt a connection like no other with him right away. She knew he was meant to be theirs.

"Odin," she said, glancing up lovingly at the merciful man.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you. Thank you for saving our new addition." Frigga was very grateful. She loved the boy, thinking about the possibilities of him as he would grow older. He could be king, he could learn magic, he could do anything.

"You're welcome, Love. I can see the potential in him. I believe in him." he praised. "but, one day, he will learn."

She was conflicted, "Learn what?"

"He will learn of his origin; and nobody knows what could come from that." Odin replied seriously.

\- - -  
\- - -

**Year 1996 A.D.**

"Go, go, go." The man urged the woman forward. "We can make it if we hurry."

The woman had trouble, carrying a baby girl inside of her, "I-I can't."

The woman sobbed, fearing for the life of her child. The planet was falling apart at the seams, with the Casket of Ancient Winters. The couple had been restrained there for months, unknowing of pregnancy. It was very unusual for mortals to now roam Jötunheimr- since that tradition was long gone- but it seems not everyone follows the rules, now do they?

"Where are they?" a frost giant- Hymir- hot on their tracks asked out-loud. There was another frost giant close to where they were, Hroðr, "Who are you looking for?"

"My mortals!" snarled Hymir. "Don't play dumb, Hroðr!" The male Jötunn, Hymir, blamed his wife, Hroðr, for their disappearance.

"What did you do with them, Hroðr?" Hymir called out angrily.

"I did nothing with them! They must have escaped," the female jötunn continued to argue with her jötunn, hiding what happened.

_"Look at the mortals I've brought for us, Hroðr. Aren't they small?" The male jötunn chuckled to his wife._

_The female jötunn was not amused nor happy about his bringings. It was no longer a tradition to 'keep' humans. Hroðr was disgusted, why even being a mortal, let alone two here? They were useless in this cold, and not to mention the fact they didn't have a long life-span._

_"Return them, Hymir." Hroðr demanded._

_Hymir narrowed his eyes at her, "Do you not appreciate my gifts to you?"_

_"Not humans!" Hroðr exclaimed, "It is no longer tradition here. Why bring them when they just die? Do you think King Laufey would appreciate not knowing they're here?"_

_"He will figure it out soon enough," the male argued. "Besides, there's something special about this one. She smells differently, she seems to have two auras. I smell fear on her, but also something undistinguished."_

_He patted the trembling woman's head. Hroðr could smell it too, realizing something upon the fact that she has two auras._

_"She's pregnant."_

_Hroðr knelt down to the woman, watching as she turned her head away._

_"Look at me, mortal." Hroðr said softly, but with sternness._

_The (h/c) haired woman looked up at the giant. The giant brought her hand to the female's chin, turning her head gently._

_"What is your name?"_

_"I-it's Áurea." She whispered softly, trying to avoid looking at the jötunn._

_"What will her's be?" The giant gestures down to her enlarged tummy._

_"Her?" The woman questioned, shocked._

_Hroðr chuckled at her naïvety, "Yes, it is a her."_

_"We had two names picked out; (Y/n) for a girl, and Julian for a boy."_

_"(Y/n)? You Midgard people create such weird names. Her name will be Hlýja here, 'The Warm One.'" The giant decided, "It fits perfectly, she will be cold here, yet is still the warmest of us all."_

_"Hlýja?" The small woman inquired, quietly._

_"Yes. On Jötunheimr, her name will be Hlýja." Hroðr mused happily. "(Y/n), Hlýja."_

_After a few months, the baby was soon to come._

_"You need to leave. It is the only way (Y/n), Hlýja, will be safe." Hroðr took the couple behind her husband's back, planning to allow them to escape with an Asgardian._

_Until she knew when the Asgardian would arrive, she told them to hide._

"Where are they, Hroðr?" Hymir demanded.

"She is pregnant, how could you bring a pregnant mortal here?"

"You're planning something." He accused, "You're going to let them escape."

Hroðr was silent.

"I will find them, and then kill them because of your stupidity." Hymir snarled angrily.

"We need to move to the gates," the man explained to the shaking woman. "We can make it."

And they did. Hymir never saw them again, as they were taken to their new safe haven: Asgard.

Áurea gave birth to a baby girl on Asgard. Her name is (Y/n). The king soon heard news of this couple, and knew, they were mortals.


	3. Littlest of Empathy

"My King," two guards kneeled in front of Odin. "There has been news of mortals, here on Asgard."

"Here?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my King." The guard opened his mouth as if he wanted to continue, but he closed it. The king noticed this.

"What has you worried?"

"They- they have a baby. A newborn, my King." The words spilt heavily from the guard's mouth.

"How did you learn this information?" Odin stood from the throne, compelling the guards to follow. The guards complied easily, standing at almost eye level to talk.

"Forseti, she came for help. She was panicked. Heimdall reported that she brought mortals here." The guard looked down, seemingly knowing what the King's next words were going to ensue.

"This doesn't make sense, why wouldn't Heimdall report that she was going to Jotunheim immediately?" Odin wondered aloud.

"Sire, if I may say," the guard paused, waiting for approval to put in his two cents.

"You may speak freely." Odin gestured for him to talk.

"We need to help the girl first. I believe we should get Frigga. This baby," he stopped, and look up in sentiment at his king, "This baby might not live, if we don't get Frigga's magic to help her."

"This baby, is mortal, correct?" Odin questioned.

"Yes, Sire, But-"

"Then her life does not matter. What matters, is we figure out what happened with Heimdall." Odin replied, brushing off the fact of the mortals.

"Sire-"

"You do not question my authority." King Odin cut the guard off. The guard nodded in reply, while he bowed and left with the other guard.

"Are we such savages that we would let a mortal child die? Out of such callowness?" Frigga stood in the door of the throne room.

"Frigga, we shall not involve ourselves in the mortal world." Odin brushed her insults off, starting to walk through the throne room.

"We shall not involve ourselves?" Frigga's tone raised, "Odin, that is all we've ever done! You saved Loki, a frost giant, yet you refuse to save a mortal?"

"Leave it alone, Frigga!" Odin had had enough, he was upset.

"I refuse to!" Frigga barely ever yelled, but when she did, it noted that she had the same animosity as Odin when he was angry. "A baby, Odin! This woman has a baby! And she's dying!"

"Fine!" Odin gave up, "Fine. Then you do what you want on your own accords."

Frigga turned on her heel, scoffing at her husband's childishness. She gave him one last look over the shoulder, "Aren't you the one who said he was just an innocent child? That's the same situation here."

Odin stayed silent, before brushing past her and disappearing. Frigga turned back again, wondering if she should use her magic to get there sooner. No, she decided, because what if the child needed help and she had to use more magic? She should preserve as much magic as she can. Frigga hurried down the roads of Asgard, hurrying to where the baby is.

She entered the house, closing the door quickly. When she turned to face them, she was surprised to see the King. Odin was there, gently rocking the baby in all of his armored glory. It was weird to see him looking so menacing, yet calm while holding the child he was going to let die.

Frigga smiled at his action.

"She's barely breathing," Odin said, "She's freezing. They said her breathing isn't normal. It's on and off. She'll just stop breathing at certain times. You can try and heal her, but there is no certainty that she will be relieved of her problems."

Frigga nodded and made way to the baby, using as much magic as she could to heal the baby girl. Odin glared at the parents of the girl, "You are very lucky, mortals. You are lucky we're are helping your baby, and allowing you life for now."

Frigga glanced up at Odin. He wasn't seriously considering killing this girl's parents, was he? Of course he was.

"How did you leave Jotunheim?" Odin didn't await an answer before asking another question," More importantly, how did you get there?"

"We've been there for months," the man explained. "We don't remember how we got there."

"What are your names?" Odin asked.

"Áurea and Abel."

"Who brought you here, from Jotunheim?" The King dared to ask, knowing fully well who it was.

"Forseti, the Asgardian." The man looked down, and then over at Forseti.

"Sire," Forseti was quick to defend herself. "They were the last of the tradition. You have to have some sympathy, they, and their child would've died if-"

"Enough." Odin murmured. "Forseti, I will find a set arrangment for a punishment for you. For now, you will stay with this... family. You will tend to their needs as guests. They will work for you. You will care for the baby."

Odin looked away in thought. "After her weeks of development, the parents will... they'll be staying here or will be executed. And the mortal baby will be returned to Earth. Understood?"

A shot of panic ran through Abel, his eyes wild and pleading, "No! No, no, please, w-we'll do anything! Please just don't take us away from our baby!"

"Spend your last few weeks or months, however long you have left, wisely." Odin advised, turning to Frigga to give her the baby.

"This isn't our fault, please, we just wanted to live our life with our child," Áurea pleaded, she looked to Frigga, "Please, you can't do this."

"You have no moral in the decisions I make, mortal. But I will consider this: if you work hard enough here, you will be able to return to Earth."

Áurea barely glanced at Odin, continuing to try and convince the Queen herself.

"You can't take us away from her, you have to know a child's love," Áurea could tell she was affecting Frigga. "You must know a mother's love as well. Do you have any reconciliation of having a child?"

Frigga turned pale, she couldn't imagine her sons being taken away from her. She swallowed thickly, "I do. I have two."

"Then how can you do this? Do you feel no remorse? No sympathy for what you might be doing to us? Put yourself in our shoes." Áurea almost grew angry with them, her passion for her child showing her true feelings.

Abel stood quiet, letting his wife talk for the both of them. The woman was always better at persuasion and he knew that. She could persuade anyone. "At least, let us prove ourselves to you. We are at no fault here. Please."

Odin glanced at Frigga. Her look was as pleading as Áurea's. He sighed, giving into empathy. "We will discuss these matters later, mortals. For now, you shall be taught here, our customs, our traditions and our way of live. You will work with us, you will fight with us, and you will further prove yourselves worthy."

Frigga glanced down at the baby. "What is her name?"

"Her name is (Y/n)."

-   -   -

"No, no. It is time to say goodbye."

The girl cried and cried.

"Thank you, Frigga and Odin. For your hospitality, and giving us a chance."

Odin was a changed man once those two came into his life.

"No, we have to say goodbye to Loki and- and Thor!" The five year old girl cried, sad that it was time to leave. She didn't understand why then had to.

Frigga glanced down at the little girl she watched grow up, and softly said, "I'll go get the boys. This will be a hard goodbye. But we know you must return to Midgard."

"Time works differently here you know." Odin explained, "5 years is a long time. But it is nothing. Asgardians live 5,000 years longer than a mortal."

Áurea held the crying girl against her. "Do you think they'll ever meet paths again?"

"I believe they will."

Upon return, Frigga was telling the young boys, Thor and Loki, about the situation.

"But, mother, why must she leave?" Loki looked up to his mother, following behind her quickly. He truly didn't understand why she had to leave.

"She needs to return to her planet. She is different than us. She needs an education, a proper place to grow and prosper how we do here."

Loki looked at the girl he had grown so accustomed to. The girl he would play with everyday, his only friend other than his brother. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't even know if he would ever see her again.

The girl stared at the boy, all of her emotions showing clearly on her face. Sadness. Confusion.

But his was worse. Sadness. Confusion. Anger. Pain. Resentment.

His eyes watered in the slightest, feeling a burning in his heart. How could his only friend leave him? He walked over the the girl, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bye, (Y/n)."

"Bye, Loki." The girl sniffled back.

Thor and (Y/n) said their goodbyes, leaving one last action: the final act of leaving.

(Y/n) took one last look at the boy she was closest with, Loki.

"We'll see each other again, right?" The girl looked up at her mother.

"I-I don't know. But I'm sure life will find a way to bring you two back together." She answered, truthfully.

Odin walked the family to the Bifrost.

"To Midgard, Heimdall."

Odin stepped in with the girl first. He took a deep breath, his eyes following after the parents stepped in.

"I'm sorry." Odin apologized, looking back at the parents, once they started traveling in the Bifrost.

"What?" Abel asked.

Odin grabbed the man, shoving him against the barrier of the bridge and space. The child was in front of them, not able to see.

The mother fought against Odin, as he forced Abel out into space, listening to the final screams of her love as he died. Knowing, she would be next.

"Please," The woman pleaded with wide eyes, "Do what you must, just don't hurt (Y/n)."

Odin stared at her as they grew closer to Earth.

"She will be safe. She will be better off oblivious to our world." Odin promised, as the barrier broke again, allowing another person to their death.


	4. Thor

“Sir, you need to calm down.” 

That was a mistake. I felt myself get shoved to the ground. The man was extremely hostile, spewing some nonsense about ‘Asgard’ and his father casting him down. What he was saying sounded familiar. But I couldn’t remember how.

“Woah, woah, listen.” I put my hands up as other doctors rushed in. 

“Guys, go, listen, I got this. I’ll talk to him.”

The other doctors nodded, yet gave me a wary look as I turned back to the tall, muscular man. 

“Sir, do you know why you’re here?” 

“My name is Thor, do you know who I am mortal?” The man was still hostile with his words but hadn’t made a move to injure me. 

“Okay, Thor. My name is (Y/n), and I just need you to allow me to bring my friends in here, so they can run some tests. Understood?” I shook my head gently, and he followed slowly, looking like a mistrusting animal. Yet, at the same time, a look of familiarity flashed through his eyes. He laid down on the bed obediently. 

I motioned for the other doctors to come in. And they did, slowly. 

I gave a comforting doctor-smile to Thor, “Alright Thor, if you’ll just let my friend,” I motioned a doctor forward, “To take a blood sample, we can all be on our way.” 

I walked out of the room, waving him goodbye. He looked really confused with everything that was happening. I understood, his brain was scrambled from being hit by a car. He was very distraught and distorted. 

I hurried into the waiting area, where Jane was. 

“Hey, Jane!” 

She turned to face me, a look of worry on her face, “How is he, (Y/n)? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah! He’s fine, I calmed him down and everything-“ I got cut off by a blaring alarm, coming through the over speaker about Thor’s room. 

“Shit, never mind. I’ll be back.” I gave her a quick smile, rushing back to the room just in time to see people pinning Thor against the wall, and then sedating him. 

I stormed inside the room, “What the hell happened?” 

“We don’t know! The guy just freaked out after you left and we tried taking blood from him!” A nurse quickly tried to explain. 

I scoffed, “The room is a mess now. I’ll clean it up and label the test incomplete, you guys can go.” 

The nurse sighed exasperated, “I don’t know how you do it, (Y/n). No one has the same charm here like you. You’re just so good at keeping people calm, and then when you leave some people just freak out.” 

I chuckled, “I guess I’ll take the crazy ones next time then.” 

I started cleaning the room as others cleared out. I figured I wouldn’t need to keep my eye on him since he was sedated, but apparently I was wrong, since he was no longer there. 

“Shit.” 

I roamed the halls, looking for the escapee, before deciding to just report it.

I called Jane while I gathered my stuff walking out of the hospital. She’s someone I’ve known for a long time because we went to the same college and had a lot of classes together.

“Hey! Jane, sorry I didn’t have a lot of time to really talk, we had a code white and then after a code yellow! From that patient you brought in. It was cra-“ 

“Ugh- oh, uh, (Y/n) I’m gonna need you to come out to the parking lot. Um, I need your help, but you have to keep a secret.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows, and walked looking for the van, “Okay?” 

She hung up the phone, almost quickly. She must have a real emergency for her to try and rush me like that. I just hope it’s not what I’m thinking. 

“(Y/n)!”

I faced toward Jane, who’d called my name. I made my way quickly over to her. 

“Hey, what’s wrong-“ 

She cut me off, “No time for talk, get in.” 

“What?” I stood there confused, not moving. 

“Get in the car,” She urged. 

She pulled on my arm as the back door opened. I turned my head up, looking inside before climbing in, stopping short at what I saw. Thor was in the backseat. 

“What are you plan-“ 

“Get in the car, (Y/n)!” Jane finally yelled, exasperated. 

I hurried inside, glancing at Thor, then away awkwardly.

“Ehm, hello.” He smiled wryly. 

“Uh, hi.” I said, once-overing him. “Jane, what the hell is he-“ 

“No more talking from you! We need to go.” She made me irritated by cutting me off again. 

“Stop interrupting me!” I grew hostile and angry at her. 

“I’ll explain later, right now, we need to get out of here before any of the doctors see us.” She quickly reversed the car, shifting into drive and pulling out of the parking lot roughly.

“Ah, jeez,” I was quickly thrown into the wall next to me. 

I fell on my ass in a blink. “Ooh, ouch.” 

I looked up skeptically at Thor, seeing as he was staring at me. “Do you have a problem?” 

He shook his head, the side of his mouth curving into a smile. “I know you.” 

What? I just met this man. He must have the crazies. 

“Yeah, you just met me, I’m your doctor. You know? I was in the hospital with you?” I felt the sarcasm yet cluelessness dripping in my tone. 

“No, like-“ he grunted as the car jumped over a bump and a rough turn. 

“Okay, Jane,” I said annoyed, “We’re our of the hospital! Thanks for the joyous ride!” 

“As I was saying, I know you.” Thor smiled, seemingly goofily. 

“Did they give you to much anesthetic? Well, shit, that’s gonna be annoying.” I rolled my eyes, “I gotta teach them how to do everything correctly, don’t I?” 

The man frowned, “Hey, what are you trying to say mortal? Do you not remember me? It is I, Thor. Thor Odinson.” 

He raised an eyebrow expecting an answer. 

“You know, the kid you grew up with on Asgard?” He seemed almost desperate and pleading now, for me to remember. 

“What? What the hell are you talking about, guy? What is Asgard?” I felt genuinely worried, “You must have the crazies. I’m gonna need to check you out when Jane gets us to the house.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “What do you mean you do not know of Asgard? It was with me and Loki, we played together? You were the only mortal on Asgard?” 

His accusations didn’t bring any type of recognition to me, but it made me feel weird. As if I couldn’t breathe.

I shook my head, feeling light-headed, saying only one thing, “Loki?” 

His eyes lit up, “Yes! Yes, Loki!” 

No, that’s not right. I must’ve met someone named Loki before, but not someone from this ‘Asgard’ place he’s talking about. 

Then they dimmed down in sadness, “You don’t remember, do you?”

I shook my head, feeling nauseous. “No.” 

“You truly don’t remember,” he stated sadly, then a look of determination passed through his eyes. “That’s fine. I’ll help you remember.” 


End file.
